Kyōfu Hakusachi
|image = |name = Kyōfu Hakusachi |kanji = 剥幸.凶富 |romaji = Hakusachi Kyoufu |race = |birthday = 7th July |age = 35 |gender = Male |height = 5'11" |weight = Unknown |eyes = Green |hair = White |blood type = O+ |affiliation = PSDA |previous affiliation = Hakusachi Agencies Hakusachi Estates |occupation = Long-Ranged Combat Operative Covert Operative |previous occupation = Hakusachi Heir Manager of Hakusachi Agencies |team = PSDA Operatives |partner = None |base of operations = |marital status = Single |relatives = Hakusachi Family(Disbanded) |education = Various Universities |status = Active |signatureskill = Mushin Kaigan}} Kyōfu Hakusachi (剥幸.凶富 Hakusachi Kyoufu Literally meaning; Unfortunate Wealth, Fading Happiness) is a spiritually aware human of who currently is affiliated with the Private Spirit Detective Agency. He functions as both a covert operative and a long-ranged combat operative within the . Kyōfu regularly reports back to the PSDA, and is normally shown to spend his days within the . He was formerly an influential businessman within the district. However; due to an unusual family crisis, his wealth was split and he was banished from his home. Using his supernatural powers to his advantage, Kyōfu arrived to pursuing the spiritual activity. After proving his skills, Kyōfu worked as an operative within Soul Society, using his previous influence to goad into the creation of several pieces of equipment which would let him live within the Soul Society. History 'Birth' The circumstances behind Kyōfu's birth were rather strange, instead of being a direct heir to the clan known as the Hakusachi Clan. Within Kyoto, the Hakusachi's influence was immense, and they had provided some of the largest financial inputs into Kyoto's economic growth. They had managed several corporate businesses expanding through the entirety of . Kyōfu was born to a concubine, his father being the head of the clan at the time. Because it was decided that his legal wife was not capable of conceiving, Kyōfu was then born from his concubine mother. As soon as he was born, his mother was banished from the house, leaving his surrogate mother and his father's legal wife to adopt and take care of him during his younger years. He would become attached to her, yet was always distant to his father thanks to his time being taken within business. Kyōfu decided it best to also study business and management in order to further assist his clan in expansion. 'Childhood' During his childhood, Kyōfu was exposed to nothing but study materials. Under the supervision of several teachers, Kyōfu was simply another head of the clan. He had no real purpose to his life aside from the adoption of the Hakusachi Agencies. As such, he would be ignored by most individuals who passed him by. The only ones to truly care for him were his surrogate mother and his faithful servant: Takeshi Kōfuku (紅吹く.岳屍 Koufuku Takeshi Literally meaning; Crimson Wind Blowing, Mountain Corpse). It was him who he shared all his problems with, and grew up together with him as both his master and friend. Generally; Kyōfu was an obedient child who had no external problem with his continuous and perilous study. In fact, he enjoyed the prospect of taking hold of a business and believed it to be essential for him in later life. But like all young children, Kyōfu was also rebellious to some extent. He would devise a secret underground tunnel to escape the manor with Takeshi and would play with the locality rather frequently, of course this would be hidden from the general public. However, the day Kyōfu was caught was when something preposterous happened. Takeshi had been excommunicated from the household and was left to rot on the streets. From then on, Kyōfu had vowed to never bond with anybody, for it resulted in disastrous consequences. He then focused his time completely on studies, becoming far more talented in business management than the rest of his family by the age of 13. 'Adolescence' As a teenager, Kyōfu's life was much more exuberant and exciting. He would first awaken his powers at the meager age of 14, and be blessed with remarkable spiritual awareness that wasn't common within Kyoto. He was capable of fully interacting with spirits that were around him, and commonly resorted to talking to them instead of actual people. Though he continued to study, Kyōfu took a much more active role with his life, including: learning martial art disciplines, the art of firearms and taking part in the management of the Hakusachi Agencies. During one day when returning from his firearm training, Kyōfu encountered a strange phenomenon. suddenly ripped into the atmosphere and attempted to kill him as well as another within his midst. Kyōfu took his innate fighting prowess and attempted to fight it off, but to no avail. He was brutally beaten, and was about to be absorbed whole if not for the timely intervention of a young male and a young girl of his age whose names he would never know. They swiftly quelled the monsters with extraordinary powers before leaving without saying anything. As soon as the monsters left, he noticed something peculiar. He found...his friend Takeshi as a soul. He wandered throughout the town, causing various types of mischief in the hopes that he would be noticed by somebody. Kyōfu then patted his back, as he turned around, he recognized Kyōfu and was in shock. He broke down, and was in tears. Kyōfu vowed to be with him for eternity. As soon as he returned to his daily routine, Kyōfu had taken some time out to spend with Takeshi every day. They would sit by a tree near the outskirts of the town, on a large grassy hill, and simply talked to one another about their lives, no matter how uneventful. This passed on for a few years, when eventually Kyōfu turned 18. It was time for him to be admitted into the business: and he had to move to the central city, leaving behind Takeshi in the town. Kyōfu would not stand for it, and had consulted on several priests on how he could take Takeshi with him, and leave him unbound with his regrets. Though some consulted on a ritual that would appease his soul, a specific priest suggested that Kyōfu use his supernatural powers to fuse his soul with an object of importance to Kyōfu. Though it was a lengthy process, Kyōfu was capable of sealing Takeshi into his right eye, causing him to gain unnatural powers, which he would dub as: Mushin Kaigan (無心開眼 Free from obstructive thoughts, to open your eyes to the truth). From here, he moved to the central Kyoto, where he became the manager of the Hakusachi Agencies. 'Preliminary Adulthood' Kyōfu would be admitted into the , one of the most elite universities within Japan as a whole. He would be accepted, and his prior study amounted to him effortlessly breezing through university without much effort on his part. He'd be gifted with the honor of studying abroad in three major universities: , and . During his six month period within Cambridge, Kyōfu encountered a number of hidden spiritual entities. He began to research upon them, pondering at their unique corporeal existence. He took several notes, and did so for a few years, and understood that he could also seal them alongside him as he did with Takeshi. On the note of Takeshi, Kyōfu had still been able to interact with him entirely. Both were still amazing friends, and thanks to Kyōfu's own ingenious, he was capable of materializing his physical existence within his immediate radius for a brief period of time. Soon, he began to fully explore the depths of his powers. It appeared to be a manifestation of several different souls merged together. Each represented a different life, which he was capable of activating. Each story of death was carved into Kyōfu, and enabled him to employ them as he wished. Three years passed as he continued his studies. He appeared to have garnered enough knowledge about spirits to be capable of storing them into various items that he carried on his person. Eventually he appeared to recognize that he used a form of to seal the spirits, and thus began to study further into the mystical art. After another two years, he came to a realization that he could use his powers in a number of ways, particularly within the sorcery aspect. Having already bound two spirits to himself, Kyōfu thought it appropriate to become friends with them. Though this was established with Takeshi, with the other soul it hadn't been. As such, Kyōfu upon returning to Tokyo; had been subjugating specific, evil spirits within temples and other areas for comrades, whilst running his family's business expertly. 'Breaking of Ties' Kyōfu had been managing the business for three years now, having been extremely successful and sending the agencies on a steep curve of profit. Kyōfu had been quite envied among the clan thanks to his fame among Kyoto. As a result, several assassination plots were instigated against him. Each of them had been soiled however. Because they were from weak mercenary groups. Kyōfu had already trained in several forms of combat, and his spiritual abilities also augmented his combat abilities. For this, Kyōfu had been further ostracized by the clan, to the point where nobody would cooperate with him, even on business terms. At this point, Kyōfu decided it best to split his wealth and simply leave the clan. He knew it was going to be in pieces, but he didn't particularly give any care to it. After all, it was the clan's fault, not his own. As soon as he split his wealth, the clan had been overjoyed, and showered "blessings" upon him. Kyōfu knew it was all fake and simply left without any regrets. Independently, and without much wealth, Kyōfu had began his travels to the town known as . Throughout these travels, he encountered a number of Yōkai and other spiritual beings within a number of forest temples. Through these, his number of spirits increased to the point where he created an actual scroll to store them all in. Consequently, Kyōfu was capable of reaching into the inner depths of his soul and communicating with them all at the same time, similar to a 's . After finally reaching Karakura Town, Kyōfu had several struggles to settle down. He roamed street from street and motel to motel in hopes for a permanent residence. However; unbeknownst to him, he was being watched by the PSDA, who had been wishing for a new recruit. After offering him the option, Kyōfu accepted on the condition that he gets decent wages and a place to live. From here; he was transferred to Soul Society, specifically, the lower districts of the . He was assigned to monitor spiritual activity that affected the Human World, and it was here that he encountered a number of prominent spiritual beings: including his saviors, Tenrai Masamune and Rika Toutoi. Appearance Personality Synopsis Powers and Abilities Keen Intellect: Expert Manipulator: Skilled Orator: : Heightened Spiritual Awareness: Martial Arts Proficiency: Expert Gunmanship: Heightened Athleticism: 'Mushin Kaigan' Mushin Kaigan (無心開眼 Free from obstructive thoughts, to open your eyes to the truth) *'Spirit Contraction': *'Spirit Sealing': *'Access to ': *'Temporary Spiritual Assimilation': 'Contracted Souls' Over the course that Kyōfu has had his abilities, he has contracted a number of Yōkai, and has enhanced his abilities to incredible levels. Some he is incapable of employing entirely thanks to the sheer power and lack of communication between himself and the spirit. He remarks that because of his free time in the spiritual realms, he is capable of communicating with them much easier. 'Takeshi Kōfuku' Takeshi Kōfuku (紅吹く.岳屍 Crimson Wind Blowing, Mountain Corpse) was in all technicality, the first spirit that Kyōfu had bound to himself. Because of their prior bond, Kyōfu was able to harness his abilities without too much effort in consolation, though the time needed to develop his abilities was more than others thanks to having no knowledge of his spiritual being. Appearance: Takeshi appears as a young man in his early 30's: with a very muscular definition, spiked brown hair and a pair of crimson eyes. He wears a very western oriented attire. This consists of: a white tank-top with a golden vest of sorts over it, a blazer over this, a pair of dark pants and brown shoes. He straps two katana to his waist, one on either side. Personality: Takeshi is a cheerful and exuberant young man who possesses much determination and courage. He is known for his rather easy-going mannerisms and his tendency to fight rather recklessly. Though it does appear he is quite the instinctual strategist, having combat and stealth experience that is supposedly gained from hunting and mischief as a lost soul. He gets along Kyoufu, and appears to have a symbiotic bond with him. He can appear at any moment to assist him in combat. Standard Powers and Abilities: Takeshi fights through the employment of his twin katana in combat. He uses an agile and unorthodox fighting style which exploits the advantages of the reverse-grip form of swordsmanship to maximize his offense ability. He is also fully capable of defending himself through the same tactics. Takeshi has also displayed considerable spiritual power for an average Plus, and has also shown to manipulate it to increase his already enhanced physical ability. Spiritual Infusion: Kōrui (紅涙 Crimson Tears) through synchronizing their souls and spiritual signatures, Kyoufu and Takeshi are able to temporarily infuse their abilities unto one another. Kyoufu gains quite the boost in energy, and has a red aura surrounding him. He is able to produce a dozen blades of red energy supplemented with his spiritual power and fire them at his opponents in any manner. The blades can be manipulated in shape and consistency, to the point where they can become as blunt as a soft-toy to as sharp as the finest of katana. This is his most used form of combat, but is generally not available for prolonged periods of time. 'Keiko Tatsumiya' Keiko Tatsumiya (竜宮.敬子 Respectful Child, Dragon Shrine) was the second spirit that Kyoufu bound to himself. Her power as a respected was immense among the , and she only uses him for her curiosity. As a result, the both don't get along too well, and their synchronization rate is low. Appearance: Keiko is a youthful, mature yet very well-developed woman of a voluptuous figure; she possesses a pair of vibrant rosy eyes and long violet hair that stretches down to her waist. She wears a very flamboyant red yukata which has detached sleeves, and a large green sash strapped onto her shoulder, with a very large crimson obi sash tied around her abdomen. Her most distinct features are her large horns protruding forward from the back of her head. Personality: Keiko is a conceited character who possesses a strong and resolute demeanor. She is normally seen as quite soft-spoken, using various lullabies and melodies with her vocal tone. She changes moods quite often, though this is normally sarcastic, and is not prone to rage despite what one may think. However; it does appear that she resorts to the use of brute force quite frequently. Standard Powers and Abilities: Keiko is an extremely powerful Oni, who possesses immense amounts of spiritual and physical strength. She is known to subdue even skilled lieutenants with the utmost ease, and swiftly combat any threat that comes her way with logical counters. Her spiritual manipulation is fierce, and she commands the earth around her to do her bidding. Most notable, she specializes in defensive tactics, employing extremely powerful summoned walls to block attacks of almost any caliber. Spiritual Infusion: Ryūmonkei (竜門警 Guard of the Dragon Gate) though almost impossible to use unless Keiko wishes, Kyoufu is capable of synchronizing his soul briefly with Keiko's. He appears to gain muscle mass and loses all form of upper-body clothing as a result, and his skin pigment changes to a deep red. His hair and eyes ironically remain the same color. In this form, his defensive abilities are extremely high, and he can summon extremely dense gates of varying sizes to block his opponents' abilities. Thanks to Keiko's insistence, these are strictly defensive abilities he can employ, along with only being available for about a minute. 'Yūo Kinme' 'Shinkī Anfuri' 'Komi Zenkō' 'Raiō Kurokumo' Gallery KyouYokai.jpg|'Yūo Kinme' (金目.優御 Honorable Actor of Golden Eyes) KyouYuki.jpg|'Shinkī Anfuri' (暗降り.深貴意 Silent Will, Dark Snow) KyouTengu.jpg|'Komi Zenkō' (善行.古身 Ancient Body, Benevolence) KyouBakeneko.jpg|'Raiō Kurokumo' (黒雲.雷王 Thunder King, Black Clouds) Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Males Category:PSDA Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Fanon Character